


Monster

by BabyChocoboAlchemist



Series: The Reborn Crownsguard [7]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Healing, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Multi, Prompto Protection Squad Forever, Squall accepting a really huge decision made by Laguna and Prompto, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyChocoboAlchemist/pseuds/BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: Inspired by the Imagine Dragons song of the same name. The sequel to 'Radioactive', but Radioactive isn't strictly required reading.A chocobo has just been returned to Balamb Garden, rescued from Ardyn's vile clutches. "Anyways, just wanted to let you guys know to watch out and I love you, okay?" Prompto beams at them, sending off three valiant heroes with love and light. As they prepare to leave their photographer in the arms of those determined to heal him, the team striking out against Ardyn learns excruciating details about Prompto's capture-and a decision that will forever change the course of history is made.





	1. Sunpop

**Author's Note:**

> Hey howdy hey. Thank you for coming! This is the sequel to Radioactive, but its written with a tiny summary of the preceding story, so Radioactive won't be a strict requirement to following along. 
> 
> This adventure was born from a need to fulfill a reviewer's wishes. A Radioactive reviewer said they were eager to see how Prompto would recover, and how the gang would fare against Ardyn in upcoming battles-thus, the birth of this project.

An avalanche of chaos broke out over Balamb Garden, leaving hundreds of broken hearts in its wake. The night seemed to go on without end as students and faculty alike worked tirelessly to rebuild their home, wanting the light of precious memories to color the hours that had yet to be awakened. Fortunately, the valiant hearts behind the Garden were determined to make sure their home would meet a new day with its spirit intact. One and only one worry tugged at the back of their minds as the hours fell off the clock, filled with collective efforts to put their home back together: the state of SEED's favorite gunner and the Garden's beloved photographer. The young man abducted by the one behind the Garden's recent chaos.

After trudging through darkness that threatened to transcend the end of time, a determined, resilient group of SEEDs rescued the photographer-but he wasn't taken home unscathed. Barely emerging from Hell's most savage recesses, their Prompto was returned home with a mosaic of wounds-on the inside and outside. Much to his boyfriend's horror, the freckled chocobo-turned-human couldn't even tolerate the sight of a certain instructor being anywhere near him. Prompto was constantly weeping, not wanting _anyone_ to be anywhere near him, having developed a painfully high intolerance to touch. Luckily, with his brother and dorm mate performing the Chocobo Dance, the shattered spirit was brought back into the light of truth. He was surrounded by friends-family-and the man that loved him beyond reason. 

While he could barely string more than two words together, still exhausted beyond words, Prompto was in possession of an appetite that rivaled that of the Balamb Garden's Hot Dog Eating Contest champion's. A double-edged sword drove itself into their spirits; it was fantastic to see their friend wasn't against eating or drinking, but seeing him instantly inhale steaming hot tea as though he only had five minutes left to live wasn't exactly something to be thrilled about. Two more stakes through their souls were two strings Prompto managed to weave together: 'I tried' and 'I'm sorry'. Short and vague, but informative enough to let them know somewhere along the line he tried to escape, tried to break free. All on his own.

Determined to not even let an insect look at him the wrong way, his fellow SEEDs rapidly bounced back and forth between assisting the Garden's recovery efforts and looking after the photographer. Ignis, aided by Iris and Instructor Trepe, occupied himself with cooking up delicacies packed with nutrients because "if he's going to eat and drink like the bird we all know he is, then he must be fed properly,", taking a playful stab at how they affectionately saw Prompto as a baby chocobo. Hours passed in the wake of his bittersweet return, with the master chef and his assistants in the kitchens, bedside vigils constantly held at Prompto's side, and a certain trio planning to put an end to Trabia Chancellor's goals before he struck again.

Sunlight began to paint their horizon, giving it a joyful, ethereal glow as though the world had been parched for decades. Squall, Laguna and Noctis, in the midst of planning a full-scale assault on Prompto's tormentor, were thrilled by the updates on their chocobo's recovery. Weeping became sniffles as the sun rose, coloring a battered world in the golden, uplifting shades of a new day. A smile, although small and fragile, had returned to Prompto's freckled face. So, knowing an invaluable part of their lives was well on the road to recovery, the trio found themselves excited about their upcoming mission. That excitement saw fit to fly right out of the window once the photographer found the strength to explain himself, with Squall constantly throwing darts in his efforts to do so because who in their right mind wanted Prompto to return to the Hell he barely emerged from-even if it _was_ mentally? But, always wanting to be of some assistance, Noctis' dorm mate shed light on a nightmare that never should have happened. "I tried to get out of there, seriously, I did," he told them, referring to Chancellor Izunia's assault and how he had been cornered by Ardyn himself, lifting and crushing hearts all at once. While it was wonderful to hear Prompto put more than two words together, his opening topic wasn't one anyone could smile about.

"Well, it was kinda after I thought I could get rid of the guy myself. Stupid, huh? After you guys told me to whistle for help, I tried to take him alone."

Laguna's face was unreadable. Squall looked as though he wanted to slit his wrists with his Gunblade and embrace Prompto in tears. With instructor and swordsman in possession of uncharacteristic expressions, the photographer chuckled weakly. "Son of a bitch dragged me into his lair," he continued, his voice frail, light with a world of love but heavy with heartache. "Can't remember everything right now-"

"It's not like we want you to remember _anything,"_ Squall muttered, his voice a low, vicious snarl, wishing Prompto would talk about something else. Wishing Ardyn would just burst into flames. Irvine's fellow marksman gave him an infinitely warm, loving smile. "But he _did_ call me a lot of names. Told me all about me being a-"

Squall's impatience and the absence of tolerance towards Prompto strolling down Memory Lane embedded themselves into Noctis. "A chocobo. Yeah, we get it. Can we move it along already?" the Leonhart's other half groaned, hand against his forehead, knowing full well what his little brother was. Prompto's barcode was in plain view. They _all_ knew. Laguna, quiet, strangely unreadable Laguna, knew. They all knew-

And didn't care.

Well, time to bypass the details on Ardyn telling him the foundation of his origins. None of them were the least bit interested. If anyone had the right to turn tail and run, it was Laguna-but the instructor remained rooted in place, eyes cast downward, silent. Squall looked as though he wanted to run his Gunblade through everyone, turn it on himself and end the vicious cycle of boredom Prompto had plunged them into. Prompto laughed through a fresh wave of tears, clutching his bed sheets, realizing the room had suddenly become even brighter. "Sorry, bro. Anyways, just wanted to let you guys know to watch out and I love you, okay?" he added with a smile, the look blindingly bright, warm, beautiful.

As though Ardyn hadn't done anything but give him a few papercuts.

"This probably doesn't need to be said, but the guy's bad news. I mean REALLY bad news. I wanna go with you, but-"

Affectionate, gentle snickers ran through the room at Squall's tone. Some were treated to the look on his face and weren't able to suppress chuckles. "That would _totally_ make sense," Laguna's son cut in, eyes widened, taking on an uncharacteristically energetic energy. He turned to his two teammates, beaming: "Why _don't_ we gift-wrap Prompto and take him back to Ardyn? I'm sure the guy misses him. After all, we did kinda ruin his party."

...

"Great job, jackass," Noctis snarled, his voice stricken with quiet anger. He understood Squall's point of view and the rampant fear behind it. He knew Prompto was on the same page. So the following words were just a playful, affectionate stab at someone that had become an integral part of his family. "Just what we needed-for little brother to cry some more."

"Lotus blossom's got a point, though," Instructor Loire put in, just as calm and jovial as ever, as if they were discussing lunch options. Seeing Ignis and Gladiolus wrap their arms around a tearful, blushing photographer, the brunette went on standing in between the two swordsmen. He twirled a wisp of his black hair as he spoke, eyes reflecting the warmth and glow of the sun. "We're one man short. I'd rather take ol' cuddly chop's knife and plunge it into my heart before taking Prompto with us," he went on, referring to Squall and his Gunblade. "but we should take another one of these guys with us. Just in case we need to split into teams. I'm afraid a team of two and a team of one just won't cut it. So whaddya say, guys?"

Noctis' input came instantly. "I vote Ignis."

Squall looked to his other half, then at his father. "I'm okay with Instructor Scientia," he shrugged, as though they were still considering lunch options. "What about _you,_ Dad? Mind taking Instructor Scientia with us?"

Glowing over the word 'Dad' being spoken without even a hint of malice, Laguna shook his head. Noting the agreement flowing between his three friends, Ignis intervened. "Are you all _absolutely_ certain?" he asked, arms still wrapped around Prompto, panic running through the veins of each word. "This isn't a decision to be taken lightly. Should you not take someone that's able-bodied and a little more confident in their strength? Why not Gladiolus or Iris? I won't do anything but sl-"

Prompto's boyfriend pulled him away from the bedridden chocobo, leading him out of the room by the arm-cutting off Ignis' attempts at self-loathing because with them still picking up the pieces of a chocobo's shattered spirit, who wanted to hear another beloved friend verbally bash their own skull in? "Ooookay, Iggy it is," Squall's father sang, determined to keep his eyes forward, ignoring his friend's protests all the while.

"C'mon. We instructors have to stick together. You know what they say-birds of a feather fly together."

"Wait."

What Laguna didn't want to happen happened. That voice belonged to none other than Prompto, soft, fragile and pleading. All eyes fell on the photographer as he spoke, smile still shining with the light of a spirit that had been temporarily shattered, but would never be broken. "I'm sorry, Laguna," he confessed. Laguna had turned to him with quiet eyes, seemingly calm eyes, eyes that concealed a feverish urge to slowly boil Ardyn alive.

"Sorry I pushed you away. I knew it was you. I just...just didn't want you to touch me, that's all. I was afraid you...well, I was afraid you wouldn't...um, I kinda sorta thought you'd burst into flames or something if you touched me. I mean, our ol' buddy Ardyn kinda did do a few numbers on me. But I really am sorry. I love you, okay?"

Prompto's room in the infirmary was overtaken by a malevolent spirit, one born from the hearts of all present and filled with the need to spill every drop of blood that dwelled inside a chancellor's body. Laguna, still holding Ignis' hand, considered a variety of ways to execute his boyfriend's tormentor, inclined to choose death by frost because why not? He was pretty handy with Ice magic. Maybe it wouldn't be as much fun as boiling Ardyn alive but hey, watching someone freeze to death could still be pretty amazing. 

With silence being heavier than twenty moons, Laguna remained in the doorway, Ignis' hand still in his. Prompto's smile, although tinted with worry, remained effervescent. Trying to silence the need to set the world on fire, the brunette smiled at the beaming photographer, took a deep breath and:

"Marry me."

Set the world on fire himself.

"H-h-huh?" a blushing gunner asked, fists at his throat, face ablaze with shyness. A wave of shock and euphoric swept through the others, creating a cloud of exuberant gasps. Squall looked as if Seifer had just waltzed into the room wearing a tutu, jaw scattered on the sun-kissed floor in a million pieces. Laguna gave none of them any reason to write the order off as a joke; the marksman was solemn, hopeful, his energy alive with valor that soared beyond the stars. "Marry me," he shrugged, as though he had just asked Prompto to recite his name, with love and memories permeating each breath. 

"When we get back, I mean. Make me the happiest creature alive by becoming my husband. I'll give you your dream wedding, don't you worry, Lotus blossom, whether you want something teeny tiny or loud enough to make the Sorceress jealous."

"B-b-but-"

"Oh, I get it," Laguna chuckled, arms folded, eyes still glowing with the sun's purity. "You're worried about what your brothers think. Well, truth be told, I kinda already asked them for your hand in marriage."

"Yeah, we're okay with it," Noctis put in, as if they had just agreed to hot dogs for lunch, with Ignis and Gladiolus supporting him. Prompto became as red as Ifrit from head to toe, clutching his sheets even harder, freckles melting underneath the violent waves of red.

"But-I- _wait a minute!_ Hold on a second! You wanna _marry_ me, after, I dunno, everything that's happened? Now? As in, RIGHT now? Do. You. Mean. It?"

"I'm with Sunshine on this," Squall stepped in, his voice almost shrill with disbelief. He turned to Laguna with flashing eyes, his energy alive with a lion's roar. "Do you _honestly_ want me to deal with this right now?"

As innocent as a newborn, Instructor Loire frowned at him. "Deal with what?"

"Deal with not just having YOU for a father, but having HIM for another father," the bladesman shot out, pointing at the bedridden chocobo. "I can't even tolerate you! You seriously want me to jump right into having the guy that sings the Chocobo Song as a father? I still think of him as my little brother, and right now, I want to put Chancellor Izunia's head on the edge of my blade for what he's done to my baby brother, but you want to come back and make Prompto my _father?_ You're not even gonna give me a warm-up period?"

"Squall?"

Noctis' other half whirled around on Prompto with a loud, long sigh, complete with a round of eye-rolling. _"What?!"_

"It's okay. I won't do it if you don't want me to."

All eyes landed on Squall, for it was his next words that would determine the fate of the universe. Squall was rooted in place, eyes locked on the smiling, saddened photographer tugging on his sheets. Silence returned to their little sanctuary and was even heavier than before. The swordsman broke it by biting his bottom lip and muttering:

"For fuck's sake."

Sunlight spread across Noctis' face. His boyfriend had left his side to take Prompto into his arms. A small, happy 'hiya' popped out of his classmate's mouth as soon as Squall made contact, encasing the gunner in an embrace that wouldn't have been broken if Ifrit ordered them to separate. As soon as his fellow SEED's warmth broke through the barriers of his spirit, infusing his body and mind with light, Squall lifted his head so his eyes met warm, happy eyes. "Do whatever you want," the Leonhart told him, his own eyes shining with tears. Much to everyone's surprise and excitement, he kissed Prompto's forehead.

"He makes you happy. End of story. Just don't expect me to start calling you 'Dad' right off the bat, or you'll be disappointed."

"You can still think of me as your baby brother," Prompto offered hopefully, helpfully, but the swordsman shook his head.

"Won't work. Things are already weird. How about 'Sunpop'?" A reference to the treats the cafeteria served sometimes; sweet, ice cold delicacies called 'pop bars'. Treats Prompto shared with Zell as soon as they found out the cafeteria had them on hand. "You like those damn ice cream bars, and it's got the word 'pop' in it, so that should give me a good start."

...

"I take it from the goofy smile on your face you like it," Seifer's long-time rival muttered, wiping his eyes. "And on the note of goofy smiles, I'm kinda sick of standing in a sea of them. Are we going to get moving, or should we just have the damn ceremony right now?"

"We should probably get moving," Instructor Ignis Scientia admitted. "No time like the present to enjoy a good show. And I _am_ most curious about seeing what our dear friend Ardyn has up his sleeve."


	2. Break of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Even if the pain he's in doesn't go away until we'rd old and gray, I'm going to be there, right there, until every drop of its gone. I love my little Lotus blossom." Laguna, Squall, Noctis and Ignis seal their bonds on their way to another meeting with Ardyn.

"Are you _really_ okay with this, Squall? You're really all right with me marrying Prompto?"

The question that had been on Laguna's mind for an eternity hung in the air, heavier than Ifrit's claws. The group that had assembled to thank Chancellor Izunia for everything fell silent after leaving their photographer's room, their minds too filled with the unknown for any more conversations. It must've been a thousand years before any of them spoke to each other, their hearts and minds plagued with the thunderstorm they were heading into. They found themselves on a train to the Trabia region, Noctis sitting in between Laguna and Ignis, Squall sitting on Instructor Scientia's right side, all of them facing the violent tides of uncertainty-and a monumental decision. Laguna's son, quickly reflecting on his last conversation with Prompto, spoke in a tone that was surprisingly gentle towards his father. "Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, as though Laguna had just asked him for his name. The brown-haired swordsman sighed, his eyes as gentle as the world's awakening.

"Like I told Sundrop, you make him happy. Besides, life's too short for me to go on calling you a 'moron', and if Prompto can smile after everything he's been through, I can put up with you."

Silence returned to their train compartment, weighing all of them down with a world of memories. The four of them bowed their heads, remembering their last encounter with the smiling blonde gunner. Chancellor Izunia had done his worst, determined to leave nothing of Prompto's soul behind-but their chocobo emerged with his soul intact, ready to head into the unknown with the ones he loved. The family that cherished him, and the family he would cherish beyond the end of time. It pull all of them to shame, their beloved's bravery, forcing all of them to face their own weaknesses and vow to defeat them. And only the train's gentle, comforting hum bore witness to their thoughts. To their journey deep into a pool of precious memories.

All of them bore insecurities and fears, thorns lodged deep within their minds. As the world continued its awakening, sunshine painting every inch of creation, Noctis, Laguna, Ignis and Squall focused on the road they could not see-all the while figuring out a way to share their troubles. Instructor Scientia broke the agonizing silence, his elegant voice radiant with sadness and disbelief. "I'm still at a loss as to why you asked me to accompany you," he confessed, shaking his head. Noctis looked at him in horror, not at all thrilled to hear another friend beating themselves into submission.

"You could've asked _any_ of the others to assist you. I'm certain they would've provided you with proper aid, the most obvious choice being Gladiolus. Why me?"

"Simply put," Noctis cut in, seizing the baton from his long-time friend. "We're sick and tired of our friends beating themselves down. Prompto's done it enough to last us until the end of time, so we thought we'd take our kick-ass Iggy along for the ride. Get him to shut up about how useless and worthless he is. If you ask me, I think you're even more of a bad-ass now, with your new super powers," the swordsman finished, referring to Ignis' heightened senses. "You're a bad-ass, crime-fighting instructor with hyperactive senses. Can't beat that."

Silence was a clear sign of agreement. Warm, loving silence unfolded in the wake of Noctis' words for what felt like a while, then Laguna spoke. "You're like this amazing tree of life," Ignis' fellow instructor said, as calm and warm as the light breaking free beyond their windows. "A brave, wise and inspirational gift of life. Sure, you had a few branches cut off, but I agree with Noct. You're even stronger than before. Trees aren't so easily taken down, you know?"

Squall's silence added even more light to Instructor Scientia's smile. The three of them were giving off the warmest, most comforting light-light desperately needed as they headed deeper into the Chancellor's storm. As they were bound together by the day's cleansing, purifying light, Ignis turned to Laguna with a tone made of precious, joyous memories. 

"I'd like to thank you, you know, for taking such good care of our little Prompto. For loving him, even after certain truths were forced into the open. I can safely speak for all of my brothers when I say that I couldn't have wished for a better man to join our family."

Laguna's voice was soft yet fierce. Squall looked upon his father in awe as he spoke, stunned by how quickly Instructor Loire could go from moronic and light-hearted to solemn and awe-inspiring. "He means _everything_ to me," he told not only Ignis, but all of those present. "As I told Noctis a little while back, I didn't think I'd ever be happy again, after losing my wife and son."

"What are you talking about? I'm right here."

Ignis' fellow instructor chuckled at Squall's frustrated, indignant tone. "Prompto's given me happiness beyond words," he went on, eyes glistening, glowing with the day's newborn light. "Happiness no mere mortal deserves. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure he doens't regret marrying me-not even for a second. With the Guardians as my witnesses, I swear to make everything Ardyn put him through nothing but a nightmare. Something he'll just shrug off. I don't give a damn how long it takes, either. Even if the pain he's in doesn't go away until we'rd old and gray, I'm going to be there, right there, until every drop of its gone. I love my little Lotus blossom. Hell, that's why I'm out here with all of you gentlemen."

Squall tossed him a glare, arms folded. "And if you _die,_ we're going to have to explain to Prompto how we lost his fiancee. So you'd better stay on your toes, old man."

They returned to a realm of silence, their backs and thoughts painted in the erupting light. With the world rising to meet a new day, they found themselves swept up in the ensuing excitement. Ready to challenge the tides of the oncoming hours. The three of them were in for a bit of a journey, with them needing to travel three days before reaching the chancellor's headquarters, but they suddenly found their hopes higher than the stars. Knowing their Prompto was in the care of those that would soar beyond the stars to keep him safe, they rode deeper into the unknown with high spirits.


	3. Father and Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're getting through this. We're going home, back to ol' freckle face and all of the other annoying idiots, and the two of you are getting married. End of story." Wounds between father and son are healed, with Squall giving Laguna much-needed comfort.

Three days preceded their arrival in Trabia City, but to the four of them, time seemed to pass quicker than the blink of an eye. Regardless of how calm their journey pretended to be, time did nothing more than shove them underneath the coldest waters. The team was forced to remain under water for almost too long, chests ready to burst, but right before their spirits were snapped like twigs, they were thrust back into the violently rough waves of the sky's unknown. Rest would have to come much later, they concluded, noting the dark steps of the road ahead. 

Dinner and the calls from Prompto's healers were the only highlights of the day, dinnertime filled with fond, warm and wonderful memories of a certain photographer. There were plenty of memories to go around, all of them bright and fun, every second of each tale softening the day's burdens. Shedding light onto the path that had been laid out before them. On the first night of sharing memories, something was realized: Laguna, Noctis, Ignis and Squall had sealed themselves in a bond that would outlast time. Getting along wasn't an issue-it was more along the lines of exhaustion, grinding their veins into ash. Anxiety directed at the unknown bearing the same ferocious, merciless power. The calls from home, regarding their photographer's recovery, gave their spirits the strength they desperately needed. Laguna and Ignis whipping up dinner, while the others practiced their swordsmanship, created calm and cooling memories as well. Laguna's son and Ignis' long-time brother had volunteered to take on dinner duty, but their gentle, patient and doting Ignis kindly told them to: "Make yourselves useful elsewhere, if you don't mind. We're dealing with _enough_ chaos. Can't have the two of you mucking about around the kitchen, now can we?"

Squall and Noctis resigned themselves to practice while the others made dinner. The second night of their journey provided them with much-needed tranquility, bringing with it a starry glaze of relief, but neither of them could shake off certain worries. Prompto hadn't left their minds for a second, but knowing he was in the care of loving, noble friends calmed that concern. It was their photographer's _boyfriend_ that tugged on the backs of their minds, making it impossible to truly rest-even underneath a blanket of stars. While the first night at camp had been nothing short of medicinal, Laguna shared almost nothing with the team. Ignis thanked him yet again for wanting to marry their freckled chocobo, but Instructor Loire remained silent, as if his friend and fellow instructor hadn't even spoken. And on that night, Squall's father had been as talkative as a rock, dismissing all concerns with the usual waves but staring off into the black horizon.

Ifrit and Ramuh must've been sitting on his shoulders, but Noctis couldn't keep himself from smiling. He and his fellow swordsman were supposed to be sharpening their sword techniques before bed, but Squall's mind was just about as far away as Laguna's. While he had done nothing but sigh, groan and complain about his father in recent memory, the Leonhart's concern towards Laguna grew with each passing hour. It elevated once the two of them caught sight of Laguna leaving camp, back turned to a worried Ignis. "Stop worrying," the brunette told him, determined to melt into the dark. Anyone else would have written off Laguna as someone merely interested in taking a stroll, but in exchanging glances, Squall and Noctis knew that wasn't at all the case.

"Just going on patrol duty for a bit. We _are_ out here in the wild unknown, after all, and I've got to look after you, chef. If anything happens to you, who will make the boys breakfast? All I do is wave my magic wand and chop up a few ingredients."

Squall zeroed in on Laguna's retreating figure, his eyes reflecting the night's enigmatic, quiet calm. "I'll go after him," the Leonhart assured his other half, settling a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Keep Ignis company. Don't let my old man worry him to death."

With Noctis vowing to fulfill the order, Laguna's son trailed the gunner by a few feet. It wasn't that there were worries over disturbing him-the young swordsman was interested in observing his father. The man he had written off as a failure a lifetime ago. In the presence of someone so quiet, broken and uncharacteristically regal, though, hatred began to feel like a thing of the past. Something silly and meaningless. Realizing he wanted to trail behind his father to reflect on how things were changing, Squall remained several feet behind and continued to observe. Ignis' divine energy had somehow rubbed off on him. While his heart and mind were heavy with thoughts of a certain radiant photographer, the truth burst forth like water from a newborn spring. Laguna Loire was strong. Valiant. Wise and loving.

Everything he had ever wanted in a father. 

Laguna stopped several minutes later, standing under their field of stars with a bowed head. Getting anywhere near him was almost out of the question, for it was usually frowned upon whenever mythical, regal creatures were disturbed. But with a world of concern on his shoulders, and with memories of a smiling, kind chocobo lighting the path, Squall pressed on. His voice was as gentle as the moonlight when he spoke, all malice and frustration towards his father gone.

"You okay?"

Laguna whirled around in alarm, wisps of black hair painting his chest as he did. Green eyes were alive with confusion, as though Squall had materialized out of nothing. "Hey there, cuddle pop," the instructor greeted him, giving him another one of his waves. Squall grimaced, but the expression wasn't at all one of the usual venomous ones. "In the mood for a visit with your old man?" the marksman asked, smiling, warm and ethereal like the night but completely full of-

"Bull. I'm out here because you need someone to talk to, not because I'm in the mood to play cards or hopskotch. And if you can't be honest with me, well, then you've _really_ got problems."

Laguna continued to smile, but its bright light quickly began to fade once he remembered a certain smile. The last conversation he shared with the owner of that smile. The gunner's aura was that of a heavy-hearted king's, standing in stark betrayal of the cheerful persona the world knew. It was understood that the instructor must've had a thousand troubles on his mind, but to let him stew in silence for any longer? Increasingly uncomfortable with the silence, Squall found the courage to speak and formed his words into an icy whip. Anger escalated with every word, stemming from a nightmare that never should've taken place.

"Don't think we haven't noticed the way you've been acting, the way you barely say anything whenever the others call to tell us about Prompto. The way you _always_ say you're busy whenever he asks to talk to you. Don't you think you're making things _worse?_ Aren't you worried about making it harder for him to bear all of this? He probably thinks you're mad at him for pushing you away!"

"I know," Laguna chuckled through a wave of tears, the sound not even remotely cheerful. He gave his son a smile that showed no light, but the shards of a broken spirit. He spoke not only to Squall but to himself, his voice fragile, seemingly cheerful but heavy with infinite sadness. Pain.

"I know. I've thought about that. Thinking about it right now, actually. I thought I wanted to avoid him to keep my eyes on the mission, because I was afraid talking to him for more than a second would've turned me into a pile of mush. I thought I wouldn't want to leave him, which definitely would've put a damper on me being out here with you guys. But...that wasn't the case at all."

Laguna fell silent for a moment, biting his bottom lip, grimacing as though someone had just rammed a blade through his heart. "He was afraid," the Loire told his son through gritted teeth, referring to the night Prompto had awakened. Their photographer had officially returned to them, but the occassion started off nowhere near joyful "You weren't in the room, but he cried out. I tried to comfort him, but as you already know, he pushed me away. It took Ignis and then Noctis to calm him down. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't do a damn thing. I tried to make it okay, but he gave me that look and...I can't help but think: what if he goes through the same kind of Hell a _second_ time? What if he needs me again and I'm not there? I don't even think I have the right to marry him."

Squall was silent while looking upon his father, the man that tried desperately hard to keep up a smile but was crumbling. Broken by the Hell Prompto had barely survived. The four of them shared deep, bleeding wounds over their photographer's abduction, so it wasn't at all difficult for the Leonhart to connect with his father's burdens. When the young swordsman found his voice, it was calm, soothing, and much to his surprise, loving. "If we decide to abide by _your_ logic, I'll have to stop being his friend. Noctis, Ignis and Coach Amicitia will have to stop being his brothers, and everyone else will have to drop the whole friend thing too. You aren't the only one that feels like a failure. But abandoning him hardly seems like a solution to anything. I think that would kinda sorta make things a lot worse, too."

Frail, warm laughter fell from the marksman's lips. "You're right," Laguna admitted, running a hand through his hair. "You definitely win that round. I don't even know what I'm saying or thinking. All I know is that the one I love more than the air I breathe, the one that gets me out of bed every morning with a smile, is hurting. And I didn't stop it. He's _still_ hurting and I can't stop it."

...

The instructor tilted his head in a show of confusion, eyes ablaze with tears all the while. "What?"

"Nothing," Squall replied, eyes facing their star-kissed horizon. "I know this is kinda going off-topic, but I just realized something. You must've had that same look on your face while you were trying to figure out what to do with _me._ Must've had the same attitude, too. I feel like I've gone back in time or something, with you here standing here, trying to figure out how to handle me. You did the best with the little you were given-I know that now. I know because of the way you look after Prompto and the others. I know that from the way you help Ignis cook. From the way you refuse to mention him losing his sight. It hasn't changed _anything_ for you. To you, Ignis is still Ignis. Not like you've said that out loud, but the way you interact with him says that. And the way you interact with Noct-it's like he's another kid of yours or something. So I know you did the best you could-just as you're doing your best now. So I guess what I'm trying to say is this: sorry for being so hard on you. You still haven't told me what happened, but I know you didn't drop everything without a good reason. You wouldn't abandon any of us _now,_ so I know you didn't drop me like a hot potato back then."

...

"Yeah, I know, sounded like a complete and total moron. But it's not like I care, so whatever. Anyways, stop sulking. We're getting through this. We're going home, back to ol' freckle face and all of the other annoying idiots, and the two of you are getting married. End of story."

"Squall?"

It was at that moment Laguna gave him a look that shattered him, one ripe with happiness but burdened with sadness that couldn't ever be measured. His son's words had lifted a million burdens off his soul-the gratitude shining, soaring within his eyes made that clear. But there were also far too many wounds to count. "I don't know what to do with all of this," the gunner continued, his voice hoarse, strained by tears. 

"I'm angry and sad and...I don't know what to do. I don't know if this will ever go away. I don't know if I can make it go away for him. I just don't know anything."

"It'll take a while," the Leonhart replied, his voice softer, eyes alive with rain. "It'll take a while for the pain to stop-if it goes away at all. But you saw how strong Prompto is. He smiled at us. Smiled after being dragged through Hell by the knees. Do you know how amazing, how _special_ someone has to be smile after all of that? And that someone loves _you._ So it's going to be fine. It'll hurt for a while, but everything's going to be fine. We just have to keep the light on, that's all."

The young swordsman sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing what was meant to follow. He embraced Laguna, setting his head on his father's shoulder, allowing his father to bare his soul raw under the gentle white moon. They were asleep an hour later, both of them away from the campsite but perfectly safe, with Laguna still in Squall's arms. 

It would be the only rest either of them would know for a while, as they were only six hours from where they would come face-to-face with the world's scourge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following this adventure. :) It really does mean the world to me. 
> 
> I've been so excited about this project, I've been brainstorming future scenes while watching cutscenes of other Final Fantasy games (and yes, the super fun cutscenes from Episode Prompto). I barely got through the first bits of Episode Prompto's cutscenes, but the little I could watch provided me with some great inspiration. :) Please enjoy sample dialogue from a chapter that's due to take place in the near future!
> 
>  
> 
> _"Of course you know what he is. You found out that much during our last encounter. You found out but decided not to care. After all, he is your beloved Prompto. A precious, treasured part of your family. You couldn't imagine life without him. But there IS something you aren't aware of, gentlemen. You don't know HOW he came to be. What he was SUPPOSED to be."_
> 
> _"I don't understand what all of the fuss is about. So your Prompto's damaged. No matter-why don't I just get you another one? There's quite a few to choose from. As you can see, you're surrounded by a rather darling selection of dolls-all of which look remarkably like your beloved canary."_


	4. Apple Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You saw him. We all know how strong he is. We just gotta get him through the worst part of the night, that's all." In the care of Gladiolus, Quistis and Iris, Prompto finds himself on the road to a blissful, warm recovery. He tells them something that shocks them beyond words, barely emerging from memories that will forever haunt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! Thank you for being here!
> 
> Choco Herbs and Quillsbane are herbs from my weird, overactive imagination, inspired by the Echo Herbs of old Final Fantasy lore. Quillsbane is used to calm and heal, while Choco Herbs are medicinal sedatives used for chocobos. 
> 
> Prompto was originally going to have a much more submissive attitude towards his condition, but I didn't want all of his spirit to be lost in the wake of such devastation. That and seeing how some Final Fantasy XV players have written him off as weak/useless/annoying/whiny prevented me from having him just break down and cry.

_Unseen forces drew him out of unconsciousness and back into the present. Opening his eyes was once effortless, while he spent so many years in the care of those that loved him beyond reason, but it had become an unbearably difficult task. A command executed against his will. An awakening meant returning to a world far away from home, an arctic abyss that drove stakes through whatever remained of his soul._

_Every inch of his body was heavy enough to make a mountain seem no heavier than a feather. Pain surged through his body in electric currents. His eyelids were heavier than Shiva's jewels but he looked, desperately sought a face that would bring comfort. Love. Peace and acceptance. No matter how hard he looked, no matter how long he struggled to keep his eyes open, that face never appeared. His friends, his family, his boyfriend-they were all so far away. And there he was, covered in nothing but a gray robe that couldn't even offer warmth to the tiniest insect._

_It hurt. Hurt to breathe, hurt to think, hurt to be. Hurt. Even the names of the ones he desperately wanted to see hurt. A part of him wanted to shut his eyes and never awaken again, but there was an even greater desire to go home. To be surrounded by the ones that gave him the strength to be. Bleeding on the inside and outside, transformed into a shivering mass of flesh and ice, he tried to scream for even just one person. One familiar, loving, welcoming face. But their names came out as whimpers. Small cries that not even the smallest creature could hear._

_A voice cut through his pleas, familiar but not at all loving, not at all kind or gentle. "Have you awakened, beloved?" it purred. Shivers instantly ran through his spine, each one darker and colder than the last. Before he could turn to face the figure that had arrived, he whipped the robe off his body, exposing a bleeding, naked form to the world encased in ice. "Always a pleasure to see you, little canary," the voice said in greeting, seemingly sweet but dripping sweetness born from the devil's poison. Noting the look on his guest's face, the voice shook his head._

_"I'm not here for another round. I'm here because there's someone dying to meet you. If I become frisky in the meantime, I'll just play with one of your twin brothers. Of course I'll miss you in the meantime, my darling, but-"_

_"Don't call me that!"_

_Stars and meteors went off in the back of his skull. A new wave of electrical currents shot through whatever was left of the mass as he crumbled to the floor, each one no different from a volcanic eruption. "You've got the most amazing spirit, little bird," the voice at his side purred, malice elevating. The mass found himself forced onto his feet, his arm in a brutal clutch. "My other guest will be most delighted to see you," the voice added, his tone taking on a malevolent snarl. He dragged the mass by the arm deeper into whatever corner of Hell they were in, snickering over the captive's attempts to wrench himself free._

_Walking was just as unbearable as breathing. A part of him feverishly wished the voice would assume Laguna's form again, just so he could see someone familiar and warm. It wouldn't have been real, not at all real, but it would've been there. It would've been something. Grabbing ahold of something would've been much better than dying alone. Would've been much better than trudging through hellfrost alone, crying out for those that weren't anywhere near him. Wanting, missing, longing for Noctis. Ignis. Gladiolus. The girls. Laguna. The REAL Laguna._

_The mass crumbled once again, falling out of the voice's reach. As soon as his feet gave way yet again, the voice forced him back onto his feet. "I'm delighted to see how excited you are, my dear, but the fun hasn't even begun yet," the voice declared, tightening his grip on the other's arm. The mass was shoved into the arms of another figure, one even colder than the figure behind the voice. Peering into the second figure's face created even more electrical currents of pain, each one greater, louder than the last. The mass felt as though he peered straight into the face of the underworld, its eyes dark, heavy with the most malicious poison. "I'd like you to meet the man responsible for this wonderful family reunion," the voice grinned, ruffling ice-capped blonde hair._

_"Sweet little gum drop, I want you to meet Verstael Bersithia, the leading authority in all things magitek. When it comes to toys, he can't be beat. Which is why the Sorceress Edea recruited the two of us to help create her new world. Oh, and I should probably mention he's-what am I trying to say? Oh, that's right. Your father. The man responsible for creating YOU, little canary. Isn't this wonderful?"_

_He backed away, the mass made of flesh, tears, blood and pain, eyes widened in horror. "It's not true," he growled, his voice a broken, hoarse rebellion against the spreading virus of a nightmare. He kept his eyes locked on the new figure, the one that had his arms outstretched, the one that wore a smile only pretending to be loving and kind._

_"It isn't true! You...you don't have anything to do with me! You aren't my father!"_

_The second figure approached him with arms still outstretched, eyes glistening with the insatiable need to get even closer. "I'm not surprised you fear me, number twenty-six."_

_Somehow, his voice was loud enough to shatter windows. "My name's Prompto!"_

_The second figure, Verstael, shook his head in an apology. "I'm sorry, little one. It's been so long, and I've forgotten you were taken from me. No matter. You're here now. Everything's going to be all right."_

_"Whatever you want doesn't matter! I'm giving you anything or doing anything for you! So back the fuck off! I don't give a damn who you say you are, let me out of here!"_

_The figures shook their heads at each other, exchanging grim glances. Black began to seep into the mass' vision as one of them approached him, grinning like a cat with a cage full of canaries. "A thousand apologies, my old friend," the first voice said soothingly. The world became darker. Colder. Slipping away, all of it, down the drain, along with his strength. Air. Voices. Home. Tears. Hurt. All of it. Bleeding. Hurt too much._

_"You see, the son you were forced to surrender has blossomed into quite a beautiful young man. Rather frisky, as you can see. Have no fear, though. I'll address his bad manners, so you'll have nothing to concern yourself with." And it was at that point Prompto-_

\------------------------

Let out a scream loud enough to break every window in Balamb Garden.

Gladiolus was upon him in an instant, encasing the weeping, screaming marksman in an iron-clad embrace. Rocking his friend back and forth while caressing the other's back, he assured the photographer he was safe, back at home, where not even the gods would be able to touch him. Irvine and the girls appeared at their friend's bedside in the blink of an eye, each one scrambling to find the right way to put an end to Prompto's screaming-for their chocobo's sake. Luckily, Iris' brother knew how to grab ahold of the unfolding nightmare. "Towels, get me towels," he roared, anger not at all directed at his friends but at the avalanche taking its toll. "Mythril and Quillsbane too!"

"On it," Iris and Irvine declared, moving as each other's shadow, heading towards the bathing area of their friend's infirmary room. Working in perfect harmony, they grabbed warm, damp towels with the requested healing herbs, while Quistis scramble to fulfill Gladiolus' order to have medicinal incense lit. Once the lavender incense was lit, infusing the room with much-needed healing magic, Instructor Trepe clutched her hands to her chest and turned to the unfolding scene. Prompto's weeping had calmed down a little, but just a few seconds ago, it had been completely quiet. "Just when I thought he'd actually get some sleep," Squall's old instructor sighed, heart heavier than all of Ramuh. It was a relief to see the Mythril and Quillsbane working their magic, but what if it happened again in just a few seconds?

"I'm not sure if I can take much more of this. Not like I want the boys to see any of this, though. If only there was some herb or potion that could just knock every last one of those damn memories out of him."

"Wouldn't do any good," Gladiolus admitted, his voice a low, mournful rumble. Prompto, his little brother, was still in his arms, held to where Iris and Irvine could comfortably dab the healing herbs on his upper half. Iris' brother rocked his friend as though Prompto had become a tiny bundle in his arms. "The kid would forget, but we'd still remember. Besides, as much as this hurts, I don't think the kid would be interested in getting rid of the pain. You saw him. We all know how strong he is. We just gotta get him through the worst part of the night, that's all."

Iris' eyes widened over something that was said. Irvine had said anything outside of 'we're here' and 'it's gonna be okay', so he couldn't have been the origin of her surprise. He wasn't-it was the bundle in her brother's arms. His lips were moving, and there were words being spoken. Spoken in the smallest whimpers. "What is it, sweetie?" the young healer pleaded, gripping one of the photographer's hands. All eyes darted from her to Prompto as an exchange between them unfolded, every second of silence weighing no differently from an hour.

"Are you thirsty? Hungry? Is it too hot in here?"

Irvine stepped in gently, his eyes radiant with compassion. "If you ask me, little lady, I think he's sayin' 'I want to go'," he explained, setting off the fuses of everyone present. Gasps ran throughout the little group like a tidal wave. They were pretty sure Prompto wasn't referring to the bathroom. "Go?" Quistis asked, her voice a strained, hoarse sob. She echoed the thoughts of not only the friends within the room, but all of the friends that held vigils over him. 

"Go? You can't! We need you! Please, don't let go, not yet! You can't!"

The bundle within Gladiolus' arms shook his head violently. He struggled to wrench himself out of his brother's grasp, teeth gritted all the while. "No, I don't wanna 'go', I want to _go,"_ he said, his voice halfway between a sob and a snarl, anger directed at the tormentors inside his memories. He sat up on his own, eyes still very much weak but alive with emotion, longing. Iris', Quistis' and Coach Amicitia's eyes widened, feeling as though they had become as large as the moon, because their little bundle wanted to-

"I've got to go! I've gotta go 'n help them!"

Apparently head _right_ back into the Hell that had almost killed him.

Gladiolus sighed while putting two fingers to his temple. "Suicide would've made more sense," he groaned, shutting his eyes. Iris, taking her brother's arm, spoke to Prompto quickly, but tried to remain calm and gentle. "You can't, honey," she cooed. "You've got to stay here and get better! Noct, Iggy, Laguna and Squall will take care of that filthy rat, okay?"

Prompto went on shaking his head. All eyes were on him as he spoke, frantic and breathless. "I've got to go," he repeated. "They need me! Those guys, they're bad news! I can help them!"

Quistis lifted an eyebrow at the word 'guys'. They assumed Chancellor Ardyn Izunia was the only one behind their friend's abduction, but apparently someone else had stepped into the fray. Meanwhile, Gladiolus and his sister set about calming their chocobo down. "Look, kid, I know you were knocked in the head a couple of times, and I know you're worried about our family, but let's be real here," SEED's coach urged, trapped between an infinitely loving tone and a tone that said 'if you don't drop this, I'll rip your head off and put you out of your misery'. 

"Laguna would roast us alive for letting you anywhere near Trabia. So would Noct. Ignis wouldn't be too thrilled, either. And can't imagine Squall would be thrilled to see you. As happy as I am to see you've gotten your spunk back, running _back_ into the den of demons isn't exactly the best way to use it. They entrusted you to us, and I'll be damned for even _thinking_ of letting you out of here. How _stupid_ do you think we are?"

"The only way we'll let you out of here is if you kill us," Instructor Trepe added with a smile, speaking and smiling as though they were going over the Garden cafeteria's dinner menu. "Sorry, sugar plum. We're all thrilled to see you've got your spirit back, but why don't we put that spirit to good use in another way?"

Noting the look on her friend's face, the redhead settled a comforting, tender hand on top of the photographer's head. "You know the telephone game, right?" she asked, her voice a playful, mischievous giggle. "We won't be able to communicate with them directly any more, as they're getting closer to our friend's headquarters, but what we _can_ do is relay the information you'd like to pass onto them in code. Unless you just want to tell them all about how you used to be a chocobo locked up in the evil wizard's stable, starved and tortured because you wouldn't let the evil wizard steal your magical powers. If that's all you're worried about, then allow me to throw you out the window. Would solve everyone's problems, I think. I'd be fired for killing a student, but you know, I could say I was under immense emotional distress. The Committee tends to feel sorry for those under mental woes."

She didn't care. None of them cared. They only knew he was born to become magitek, but they didn't even care about that. None of them wanted to hear it. None of them cared. None of them. Not a single one of them. Not Noctis, Ignis, Laguna, not any of them. None of them cared.

None of them cared.

A fresh wave of tears began to burn Prompto's eyes. "Um...that's...th-th-that's not all. I, uh, there's...there's some stuff th-th-they should know. J-j-just a little bit. Um, guys?"

Quistis' eyes grew dangerous, just as Gladiolus' and Iris' did. "You'd better say you're hungry or thirsty, because if you're about to say what I _think_ you're going to say, you'd better prepare for a world of hurt, muffin."

...

"Go on," the instructor purred, hand itching towards her whip, eyes flashing like those of a panther's. "Say it. Apologize. Apologize and let me put you out of your misery."

"Me first," Gladiolus grinned, punching a fist into the palm of his free hand. "I'll snap the kid's neck like a freakin' twig. Won't be hard at all."

Iris looked at him as though their friendship had just been broken, shattered beyond the point of repair. "Sorry, firebug," the young woman whimpered, bowing her head. "But I've gotta be with them. You know how it is."

"Y-y-yeah," the photographer chuckled, chest burning, eyes burning as though they had been doused in cyanide. So many tears. Love. Warmth. Acceptance. All of it far away from the hellhole he was trapped in. All of it warm, glowing, deep, _beautiful._

He'd tell them everything. He _had_ to. They deserved to know everything. And if they didn't care about the whole truth, there wasn't anything to worry about. They were willing to go on loving him, being his friend, caring for him, even after everything that had happened. None of them wanted to hear any more about his background, his current three caretakers threatening to do him harm if he even uttered a syllable of an apology towards his existence. But with him having left behind his true tormentors, he found his heart and spirit glowing. Reborn.

"Um, I'd actually like some apple juice, if you don't mind."

"By the gods, what a bird," Coach Amicitia groaned, rolling his eyes as he rose to his feet. Gladiolus gave Iris and Quistis eyes made of steel: "Keep an eye on him. If he gets any more weird ideas, tie him to the bed and feed him some Choco Herbs. Give him enough to knock him out, stone cold. I'll come back and deal with him."


End file.
